A New Word
by Fifteen Minutes Old
Summary: Lucas has learnt a new word. Addison freaks out and Pete tries to fix things. Set after 3x17. PADDISON ONESHOT. Part of a series.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Soo this is rather random but wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to write it down :)

Set after 3x17 when Pete and Addison say they could love each other. Well in this- they have discovered they do and are a happy little family with Lucas.

Set about 8 months after the episode.

* * *

Addison sighed as she hung up her phone. There was an emergency caesarean happening at the hospital and she was needed there straight away. She quickly looked over to the small boy sitting on the sofa in her office playing with his toys. She stood up and walked towards him.

"Lucas." She said as she sat next to him, the fourteen month old boy looked up at her and smiled. She couldn't help but smiled back. "I need to go help someone okay? So I'm going to take you to daddy's office." He frowned at her.

"No." He refused, whilst pouting. Knowing he was not going to relent quickly, and that she had no time, she started to pack his toys into his bag. She picked up her own handbag, then his bag. She looked back at him- he did not look happy.

"Lucas I don't have time for this." She whispered as she picked him up. As she had expected he started shouting and kicked her slightly. She shifted him onto her hip so he couldn't kick her anymore and moved out of her office. She saw that Naomi was in the corridor walking towards her office.

" Mama." He said through tears, grabbing some of her hair. She froze. He certainly hadn't said _that_ before. "No dada- Mama!" He held her tighter. She still didn't move. Naomi, who had also heard Lucas's outburst, walked towards them.

"Addie? You ok?" She looked concerned for her friend who was still frozen to the spot. The only thing that broke her silence was the piercing ring of her Blackberry. Addison shook her head slightly, and guessed it was the hospital. She looked up at Naomi.

"Nae, can you take him to Pete please?" She kissed Lucas's cheek then handed him over before she had a response, then the bag. "I need to get to the hospital. Bye Lucas." She said quietly, still in shock. This only made Lucas fuss more. As she turned to leave he started crying harder.

"Mama! He screamed after her. Addison got into the lift, and as soon as the door closed she covered her face with her hands, she let her hands drift to cover her mouth. A tear fell from one eye.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself. Her phone rang again- reminding her she had not answered it the first time. "Addison Montgomery. Yeah, I'm on my way." She hung up again. He thought she was his mother. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. It wasn't that strange- her and Pete were a couple and spent most of their time together. They were even moving into her house. She had basically brought him up for the last eight months of his life. She considered him her son. But hearing it form Lucas made Addison suddenly feel very guilty. She was lying to him and keeping him from his real mum. As the lift doors opened she sighed and walked out.

* * *

Pete looked up from his paper work when he heard his son's distressed cries entering the practice. He was a little confused when it was Naomi bringing him in.

"Addison had to go to the hospital." She explained as she handed Lucas over. "Apparently, this little guy didn't want her to go." She ran her hand over Lucas's back- who seemed to have realised that seeing his dad was not a bad thing and had calmed down considerably. "Pete?"

"Yeah." He said looking up from his son.

"Has he ever called Addie 'mama' before?" She asked carefully.

"No." He said hesitantly. "Did he?" Naomi nodded her head.

"When he kicked off about her leaving he called her it, then shouted it after her as she left. I think it scared her a bit. She was shocked to say the least." Pete didn't look too surprised, but a little hurt.  
"I should call her and see if she's ok."

"Well she will be in surgery for a while- but that is probably a good idea. You know what she can get like if she's left with her own thoughts too long." He nodded. Naomi started to leave the office.

"Thanks Naomi."

"No problem." She left and closed the door. He looked back down at Lucas, who now seemed calm but had a frown on his face still.

"What's wrong buddy?" He asked.

"Want Mama." He pouted. Pete smiled, even if it freaked out Addison he liked the fact Lucas thought of her as his mother. She was doing a far better job of it than Violet had- who was still to return from her travels- and had been there for him far more. He sighed, he knew Addison loved Lucas but she did scare easily. He also knew she had some Mummy Issues- even if he did not know the complete details, but he had a good enough idea to know that Addison's childhood left a lot to be desired. Despite the ridiculous amount of wealth.

"She'll be back later." He replied.

* * *

As she entered the staff room of the hospital Addison could already hear her phone ringing. She grabbed it quickly before she missed the call. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Pete, Naomi must have told him about the episode in the lobby. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"So on a scale of one to ten how freaked out are you currently?"

"This is not the time Pete- I have another surgery in a few minutes."

"I thought you just had one." He sounded confused. She moved to sit on the sofa.

"I did. Ruptured placenta- I just did the caesarean." She went quiet; he could already tell there was more. "The mother died." She whispered. "She bled out and I just couldn't control it. Now I have to go operate on the baby who has complications."

"I'm sorry Addie." She smiled slightly. "You do know it not your fault right."

"I know. It's just hard." There was a short silence. "Is Lucas ok? He was quite upset when I left."

"He's ok- he's napping at the moment." She frowned to herself.

"Look, Pete-"

"You focus on your surgery. We can talk about this later." She smiled.

"Thank you." She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. "I have to go."

"Ok. I'd say good luck but we both know that a double-board certified surgeon doesn't need it." He teased her.

"Shut up! Goodbye Pete."

"Love you."

"I love you too." As smiled as she hung up.

* * *

She walked slowly down the hospital corridor towards the father of the baby she had been working on. He stood up when he saw her walking towards him.

"I'm so sorry." She said calmly, trying to hold herself together. The man's face crumbled.

"No." He whispered, he had lost his wife and a baby girl in the same day.

"She was born fourteen weeks early and combined with the complications she received from the birth she had very little chance." She looked to the floor. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"It's not your fault." He said, his voice wavering. She looked up to him; tears were cascading down his cheeks. "I have a son at home. What am I supposed to tell him?" He asked desperately. She smiled sadly at him and tried to keep in her own tears.

"Tell him that his mum and sister loved him, and that he will see them again someday." She hoped she didn't sound stupid and that her words helped if only a little bit. He was quiet for a minute.

"Do you have any children Dr Montgomery?" She paused only for a second, before answering.

"Yes. I have a son." She smiled as she thought of him, the little boy that she would give anything to actually be related to. "He's fourteen months old." She added.

"He's lucky to have you as a mum. You care so much I can tell." She creased her eyebrows in confusion. She felt personally responsible that this man's family had been halved and he was being nice to her? "I know you tried your hardest to save my wife and baby." His lips quivered and he sobbed. "It's not your fault." He closed his eyes. "I'm going to get my son from my sisters and," he paused again when another sob come out of his throat, "try and explain what's happened." She nodded.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery. For trying." He walked away from her, leaving her alone in the corridor with her thoughts. She sat down in one of the chairs and put her head in her hands- it had been a long day.

* * *

By the time she got home Pete was already cooking. She walked into the kitchen and he turned around when he heard her heels click on the tiles.

"Hey." She whispered, she closed her eyes, finally letting the emotion of the day take hold of her. "The baby died too." She added in the same hushed voice.

"Oh Addie." He stopped preparing their meal and pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder- letting a few tears fall from her eyes. They didn't say anything for a while until she pulled away.

"Where's Lucas?"

"Napping still- I was going to get him in a minute."

"You do realised because he has napped so long getting him to sleep tonight will not be fun."

"I know- but he wore himself out earlier." She pulled out of his arms as he said this. "He was asking for you all afternoon." She back away from him and leant against the kitchen counter. "Why did it scare you so much? We do live with you now- and we do spend all our spare time as a family." She still didn't say anything. "Do you not think of him as your son?" He asked with anger in his voice.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do!" He looked at her expectantly. "It's just now I know he thinks of me that way too it's going to hurt more if I lose him." She ended the sentence quietly.  
"Why would you lose him?" He asked as he moved closer to her.

"I'm just afraid," she whispered. "I love you both so much and, nothing in my life has gone right for me." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You won't get rid of us that easily. We are all moved in now- and it took far too long for us to move it out again." She hit him gently in response. He kissed her head and held her for a few seconds. "Now- how about you finish here and I'll go wake him up?" She nodded and he left the room.

* * *

Later that night the three of them were sitting on the couch together after they had eaten. Addison looked away from the TV to realise that Pete had fallen asleep; holding her against him and the Lucas had fallen asleep in her arms. She rolled her eyes, _like father like son._ She moved herself out of Pete's arms- careful not to wake Lucas. She stood up and Pete woke up, looking confused.

"I'll just take him to bed." She whispered. "I'll meet you upstairs." She leaned down and pecked him on the lips before moving upstairs with Lucas in her arms. She quickly changed him and put him into his down. He opened his eyes slightly.

"Shhh baby." She said gently. "Go to sleep." She stroked her hand over his soft hair. He looked at her through his half shut eyes.

"Lub wu mama." His eyes closed again. Her heart swelled and her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Love you too sweetie." She pressed a kiss to his head and left his room quietly. She walked into the room that was now officially her's and Pete's. She changed out of her dress and got into bed next to Pete. She pressed her lips into the back of his neck.

"Guess what?" she asked him.

"What?" He replied sleepily.

"Lucas just said he loved me." He quickly turned towards her and looked slightly outraged.

"What? No fair!"

"Hey- he said your name first. It's very fair." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. "I love you." She said after a few minutes of just staring at her. He moved some hair out of her face.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her, which she happily returned. The kiss got heated very quickly and they pulled away for breath. "Moving in sex?" He asked hopefully.

"Hell yes." She replied attacking his lips once more.

* * *

Addison lay awake in Pete's arms. She was smiling to herself. There was a part of her that was still scared about what could happen with their little family, and she was terrified that Lucas would hate her one day for lying to him and stopping him from knowing his own mother (if she ever returned). However, she didn't think she had ever been so happy. She loved Pete, who loved her back. She had a son, and whilst it was never how she expected to end up with a child she loved him unconditionally, and he loved her back. As she drifted to sleep she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

* * *

What do you think?

I quite like it as an idea and if you like it I will do another oneshot/ short story in the same storyline.

Please review :)

Fifteen Minutes Old

XxX


End file.
